


Инфери

by Sulamen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inferius, M/M, Original Character Death(s), смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дамблдор ошибся. Отправившись с Гарри за медальоном, он решил, что мальчик - последний оставшийся хокрукс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инфери

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фикатон "Тайны морских глубин" на Se teros nexo на тему: Обитатели подводных глубин.

...Лицо Дамблдора скрылось за мутной поверхностью, а Гарри всё пытался кричать, захлёбываясь ужасом и тёмной солёной водой. Лодка с величайшим светлым волшебником современности скользила дальше по своему раз и навсегда определённому маршруту, бросив подростка умирать, тонуть, опускаться на дно, куда его утягивали вцепившиеся в плотную зимнюю мантию холодные руки инфери.  
Инфери стремились к плоти и крови, но, не обладая даже зачаточным разумом, пытались добраться до сердца, бестолково дёргая зачарованную на крепость (стандартные чары, вместе с очищающими) ткань.  
А в голове юного волшебника орал и метался чувствующий близкую гибель хоркрукс. Как и его создатель, он до безумия боялся смерти, и её стремительное приближение заставляло фрагмент души Тёмного Лорда искать выход, какой угодно путь покинуть неотвратимо гибнущее убежище. Шрам Гарри раскрылся, выпуская в уже непроглядно-чёрную воду струйку крови, пропитанную темнейшей магией. Но последние судороги оказались бессмысленными.  
Гарри ничего не видел. Боль стонущих лёгких разрывала грудь. Сердце уже не билось, а глупое тело всё ещё безуспешно пыталось вдохнуть спасительного воздуха. Через несколько мгновений потяжелевшее, облепленное инфери тело опустилось на дно: подросток был мёртв.  
Могущественная магия, лишившаяся привязки, беззвучно завопила – и словно взорвалась, пронизывая новоупокоенное хранилище своими осколками. Тело в хогвартской мантии вздрогнуло, выгнулось, и на мгновенье одновременно распахнулись посиневшие губы утопленника и его глаза. Огромные, лишённые белка и зрачка, светящиеся во тьме, точно гнилушки, болотно-зелёные глаза.

Гарри лежал на дне, под толщей воды, окружённый со всех сторон спящими инфери. Он тоже спал, но в отличие от них – видел сны. Такие странные сны...

 _– Хоркруксы, мой мальчик. Якоря, не позволяющие Волдеморту умереть навсегда. Один из них уничтожил ты сам._  
– Дневник Тома Риддла?  
– Да, Гарри, дневник. Волдеморт создал его ещё в школьные годы.

_– Диадема Равенкло. Думаю, этот хоркрукс был создан им по возвращении в Англию. Не знаю, почему он спрятал её так близко ко мне. Возможно, уже тогда он был сумасшедшим._

_– Кольцо Гонтов._  
– Профессор?  
– Я поддался соблазну. Теперь я умираю, хотя хоркрукс и уничтожен.

 _– РАБ?_  
Старик с длинной седой бородой рассматривает старинный медальон и записку, которые держит в изуродованной, почерневшей правой руке.  
– Регулус Арктурус Блэк... – задумчиво произносит старик. – А я всё думал, что эта вещь делала в доме Сириуса? – с этими словами он здоровой левой достаёт из кармана точно такой же медальон, только от этого, второго, явно несёт тёмной магией. Старик бросает оба медальона и призывает Адское Пламя.

 _– Значит, это всё? Это последний хоркрукс Волдеморта, и теперь он смертен, так, директор?_  
– Нет, Гарри. Остался ещё один.  
Костлявая, неожиданно сильная рука толкает его, выбрасывая из лодки прямо посреди озера инфери. Тут же со дна поднимаются и стремительно скользят наверх, к долгожданной жертве, бледные силуэты мертвецов. А он пытается кричать, захлёбываясь ужасом и тёмной солёной водой...

В черноте и взвеси зачарованной воды зелёные глаза видели превосходно, как на поверхности в самый ясный день. Инфери вокруг встрепенулись, прислушиваясь к мыслям своего нового хозяина. Мертвецы, наконец-то обретшие что-то вроде разума, следовали за новомёртвым по подземным течениям в открытое море. И только брошенная хогвартская форма да разбитые очки указывали место, где несколько часов назад перестал дышать Спаситель Волшебного Мира.

***

Рон и Гермиона сидели у палатки, отдыхая после очередного трудного дня. С тех пор, как сначала погиб от рук Пожирателей Гарри, а потом угас под тяжестью тёмного проклятья и Дамблдор, находиться в захваченной Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть школе стало слишком опасно. Перед своей смертью Дамблдор успел рассказать горюющим остаткам Золотого Трио, что не всё учёл. Он не знал о Нагини, а может, не только о ней – у Волдеморта ещё остались хоркруксы, и они, мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер, обязаны отомстить за друга и брата. Так же, Дамблдор успел поделиться тремя известными ему способами уничтожить хоркруксы: Адское Пламя, яд василиска и меч Гриффиндора.  
Вот только лучшей ученице всё равно не хватало сил на могучее заклинание, единственный известный источник яда был под паролем на парселтанге, а меч – в кабинете директора Хогвартса, который ныне занимал предатель Снейп.  
Начало беготни по лесам от ищеек Пожирателей особенно тяжело далось именно Рону. Всё-таки маги весьма изнеженные существа. Это Гермиона в детстве и на костре готовила, и в палатке (обычной маггловской, а не роскошной волшебной) ночевала. В какой-то момент Уизли был уже готов всё бросить и вернуться домой, ведь он чистокровный волшебник, ему ничего не сделают! Но стоило ему посмотреть на свою подругу, которой при новой власти ничего хорошего не светило, стоило только представить, как она в одиночестве пытается ускользнуть от егерей – и ему становилось нестерпимо стыдно за свои мысли.  
– Скоро весна, – вдруг сказала Гермиона.  
Рон рассеянно кивнул, не особо вникая в слова подруги. Так уже бывало: то они оба молчали сутками, а то вдруг начинали бесконечно и бестолково говорить обо всём на свете.  
– Пасхальные каникулы скоро, – отозвался наконец Рон и поморщился: тему забитой Пожирателями школы лучше было бы не поднимать, иначе в голову лезли всякие страшности и опасения за оставшихся в замке знакомых. Девушка промолчала про экзамены – видимо, их мысли по поводу Хогвартса совпадали. Вместо этого она сказала другое:  
– У нас еда кончается.  
Рон побледнел.  
– Гермиона!!!

Ночью Рон проснулся от ощущения, что кто-то посветил ему в глаза маггловским белосветным фонариком. Подскочив на постели, парень огляделся, но в палатке было привычно темно. Прислушавшись, он понял, что Гермиона спит в своей постели, а значит то, что разбудило – разбудило только его. Наверное, просто сон. В голове летали и стукались о стенки черепа неясные предчувствия. Наспех одевшись, Рон вышел из палатки.  
Вдалеке между деревьями что-то мелькнуло, словно огонёк того самого маггловского фонарика. Опасливо покосившись на палатку, Рон осторожно покрался в сторону отсвета. Предчувствие говорило, что это важно.  
Минут через пятнадцать Уизли вышел на берег небольшого полузамёрзшего озера – и замер. Под поверхностью воды таинственно сиял меч Гриффиндора. Тот самый, которым можно было уничтожить хоркрукс.  
«Меч Гриффиндора может взять только истинный гриффиндорец», – вспомнились Рону слова директора. Больше не сомневаясь, Уизли вытряхнулся из одежды, резво промчался по мелководью, разбивая тонкий прибрежный лёд, и целеустремлённо нырнул.  
Он нырял снова и снова, но меч находился глубже, чем казалось, воткнутый в самое дно. Раз за разом, почти задыхаясь, и казалось – вот он, только протяни руку! А меч всё так же манил, необходимый и недоступный.  
В очередной раз готовясь нырнуть, Рон почувствовал резкую боль – от холода и переутомления ему свело ноги. Запаниковав, Рон беспорядочно забил руками по воде и испуганно закричал. Всё тот же страх не позволил ему услышать ответный крик с берега.  
Гермиона бросилась в воду, едва сбросив ботинки и куртку. В критический момент ей в голову не пришло ни одного подходящего заклинания, только картинки из прочитанной в младших классах брошюры спасателей.  
Рон не видел подруги. Слепящий ужас тонущего человека закрыл от него внешний мир. Он только вслепую лупил конечностями, безотчётно пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь опору. И когда под руку попалось что-то плотное, он вцепился так, что судорогой свело уже и пальцы, только уже не от холода. Опора брыкалась, орала, пыталась вырваться, но безуспешно. Гермиона, не сумев увернуться от впавшего в панику последнего друга, и тем более не имевшая сил справиться с высоким сильным парнем, пошла на дно вместе с ним.  
Через час после того, как воды озера успокоились, разгладив последние круги, в его недрах заскользило бледное тонкое тело. Раздвигая руками донный мусор, инфери подплыл к неподвижным сцепившимся телам и склонился над ними. Потом ухватил их за руки и потянул за собой. Ещё до того, как исчезнуть из озера, новоподнятые инфери открыли глаза. Абсолютно чёрные, лишенные белков и зрачков глаза.

***

Драко Малфой крался от Хогвартса, скрываясь за деревьями и валунами. Битва между Пожирателями Смерти и повстанцами набирала обороты, время от времени мимо мелькали лучи проклятий. Драко не хотел ни убивать, ни умирать. С началом войны он перестал понимать, зачем это всё надо. Пусть бы грязнокровки ходили в Хогвартс, всё равно потом им деваться некуда, он бы лично Грейнджер даже на конюшню не взял работать. Писал бы какой-нибудь Локонс свои низкопробные опусы, позорили бы себя Уизелы, бурчали бы чистокровные по гостиным, а Малфои богатели. Всё было бы по-старому. Но не-е-ет... А ты ведь сам хотел, чтоб грязнокровкам и предателям крови указали их место! Вот, указывают, радуйся! Круциатусами, Секо, Авадами! Радуйся только потише, пока на тебя не указали!!!  
Вначале всё было не так уж и плохо. Хотя и ёкнуло неприятно где-то в животе, когда Дамблдор объявил, что Пожиратели убили Поттера. Но это, наверное, домовики схалтурили, приготовили им какую-то отраву. Что ему, наследнику Малфоев, до шрамоголового? А то, что взгляд нет-нет, да и начинал искать растрёпанную макушку в коридорах и Большом Зале – это он просто... ну... Просто проверяет! Радуется даже...  
Потом Волдеморт захватил школу, а Снейпа новая власть назначила директором, и стало действительно трудно. Да, грязнокровок поставили на место, но вместе с ними строили и чистокровных. Расширенный комендантский час, внезапные побудки и изменения расписания, контроль в коридорах, досмотры и допросы... Панси, как бы она ни крепилась, однажды откровенно проблевалась прямо на уроке, когда новый профессор наказал какого-то гриффиндорца за недостаточное прилежание метким режущим проклятьем. Сумасшедшие близнецы Кэрроу своим садизмом напоминали незабвенную тётушку Беллатрикс, но были существенно уродливее, и им, как порой казалось, было абсолютно без разницы, кого пытать – отбросы или достойных представителей волшебного сообщества. Только директор, спасибо Мерлину, частично сдерживал их порывы, но и он в определённый момент словно сдался. Драко не знал, что случилось, но где-то в конце зимы Снейп словно утратил желание жить, и это заметили очень многие.  
Хотя не Слизерину было жаловаться. Другим факультетам, особенно светленькому Гриффиндору, доставалось существенно сильнее. И это принесло неожиданный эффект. Особенно выделился Невилл, за неполный год отрастивший позвоночник, что ему аукнулось коллекцией свежих шрамов. И Драко знал, да, знал, что мордредов Лонгботтом тайно формировал из студентов фронт сопротивления, знал, но молчал. Сам себя оправдывая тем, что просто надоело терпеть до конца занятий, прежде чем можно будет переодеться и отдать в стирку забрызганную чьей-то грязной кровью мантию или ботинки. Такой же красной, как у него самого. А ещё он был старостой, и был вынужден слышать, как по ночам испуганно плачут или кричат во сне от кошмаров младшекурсники родного факультета.  
А потом пришли орденцы, и Драко впервые увидел настоящее сражение, когда мимо проносится смерть, и этому бладжеру уж точно без разницы, кто попадётся на его пути.  
Драко, затаившись на опушке Запретного Леса, досадливо скривился, но всё же вытащил из кармана и увеличил свою верную метлу, с которой выиграл столько квиддичных матчей. Идти дальше было опасно, оборотни Фенрира, чей вой вся школа слышала по ночам, не станут уточнять, есть ли у него на руке метка. А от основного боя он ушёл уже как мог далеко. И нет, это не бегство. Это сознательное, взвешенное решение сохранить род Малфоев на благо будущего волшебного мира. От страха адреналином кипела кровь. Ну их к Мордреду с Морганой в постель, он не нанимался мериться палочками со всяким отребьем.  
Оседлав метлу, Драко сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее разгоняясь, помчался в сторону озера, над которым пролегал кратчайший путь за пределы антиаппарационных барьеров Хогвартса. Уже находясь над водой, он не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал спиной луч шальной Авады. Увернуться слизеринский ловец просто не успел.

Русалоиды-стражники неодобрительно посмотрели на тело волшебника, засорявшее собой их ухоженное дно. Мерзкий привкус каких-то человеческих зелий, расползавшийся с его волос, уже успел отравить воду и отпугнуть стайку гриндилоу, которые, в противном случае, уже успели бы обглодать труп. Переглянувшись, русалоиды поддели тело трезубцами и отволокли к одной из донных дыр-пещер, порталу Водного Пути, куда периодически выбрасывали всякий мусор, и зашвырнули мёртвого волшебника в воронку. Воронка подхватила тело и унесла его, постепенно сменяя пресную воду на солёную.

***

Азкабан вновь подвергся нападению Пожирателей Смерти. Вот только на этот раз не было дементоров, они все пали неделей ранее, когда Тёмный Лорд призвал их на защиту Министерства. В тот день почти сотня телесных патронусов окружила и уничтожила всех бывших охранников Азкабана. Теперь тюрьму охраняли только волшебники. И если Волдеморт, задумывая повторный побег из тюрьмы своих последователей, рассчитывал справиться так же просто, как и в первый раз, он жестоко ошибся. Пожиратели Смерти встретили серьёзное сопротивление.  
Уворачиваясь от Авад и прочих неприятных проклятий, Дин Томас хаял свою дурную голову. Хотел быть аврором?! Получай! Не сиделось в разрушенном Хогвартсе, хотелось действовать. Почти год в захваченной школе ничему не научил, как не было мозга, так и не выросло.  
Обломок стены, валявшийся ещё с прошлого побега, подарил недавнему студенту несколько минут безопасности, и плевать, что сидеть пришлось задницей в солёной луже. Выдохнуть, нащупать дрожащими руками зелья бодрости и восстановления. Слава Мерлину, ран пока удавалось избегать, но везение не может длиться вечно. Конечно, сигнал тревоги был подан, но минимальное время реакции – пять минут, а на деле – не меньше восьми. Ладно, прорвёмся, ещё четыре минуты. Приказ – удержать противника на берегу. Только не подпускать к самой крепости, там недавно пойманные ПСы и потенциальные заложники...  
Чья-то Бомбарда разнесла укрытие Томаса, но камень достаточно ослабил заклинание, чтобы и с ним, и с осколками справилось простенькое Протего, выставляемое уже на автомате. Брызги воды и каменной крошки прочертили дорожки по щиту.  
«Спасибо, Поттер», – подумал Дин, машинально посылая во все стороны Ступефаи и Инкарцеро. Авада у него тоже вполне получалась, но вот с меткостью всегда были проблемы, так что использовать убивающие и травмирующие он поостерёгся. К тому же, Томас не обольщался: его ролью, как салажонка, было сдерживать, а не побеждать или захватывать. Лишняя палочка, сеющая хаос в рядах врага. А на что ещё способен сопливый юнец? Томас оскалился, и следующие две связки рванули в самое крупное скопление ПСов. Вот вам от сопливого юнца! Быстро пригнулись, гады!  
Главное – не позволить ПСам покинуть линию прибоя, куда их удалось оттеснить в первые секунды боя.  
Когда раздались крики, отличающиеся от общей какофонии боя, Дин не уследил. Для него перелом случился в тот момент, когда чья-то рука поднялась из воды и ухватила его за голень. Неправильная, бледная, с посиневшими ногтями. Глянув на помеху, парень на секунду застыл, встретив пустой взгляд трупа.  
Томас заорал и рванулся.  
Вырваться удалось, лишь оставив инфери на добрую память свой форменный аврорский сапог. Вокруг несколько фигур в красной форме так же резво расставались с уставной обувью и клочками мантий, отшатываясь от вдруг ставшей настолько враждебной воды.  
А вот Пожирателям не так повезло. То ли держали их крепче, то ли обуты они были не столь удачно, но один за другим последователи Волдеморта исчезали под водой, утаскиваемые мертвецами. Бой прекратился. Над водой осталось совсем немного чёрных мантий, когда авроры опомнились и бросились спасать тех из своих недавних врагов, кто бросил бесполезные палочки и всё ещё был над водой.  
Инфери не покидали холодного моря. Их бледные тела на мгновение поднимались над мелкой волной лишь там, где уже тонула очередная жертва. Они не рвали зубами, не пытались покалечить, просто утаскивали на дно.  
Но в какой-то момент один из инфери всё же поднялся в полный рост. Из-под густых чёрных волос, с которых по обнажённому телу текли ручейки, призрачно светились болотно-зелёные глаза. И Волдеморт, по колено в воде командовавший нападением, не успел ни заметить, ни отбиться, когда инфери обнял его воистину мёртвой хваткой и утащил на глубину.  
Позже, когда невыразимцы восстановили полную картину той битвы, Томас узнал, что нападение инфери заняло меньше минуты.  
Так для Британии закончилась вторая магическая война.

***

Волдеморт опускался на дно. Руки и ноги Гарри обвили его, не позволяя вырваться, всплыть, добраться до воздуха. Тёмный Лорд бился в своих живых путах, захлёбываясь и теряя последние силы, но всё было бесполезно. По бокам опускались чёрные тени – Пожиратели Смерти, укутанные в броню из драконьей кожи, увлекаемые сразу двумя-тремя инфери, тонули быстрее своего повелителя, а некоторые были уже мертвы, сражённые меткими заклинаниями. Минута, другая – и тот, кого так боялся магический мир, перестал существовать.  
Два сплетённых тела ещё не достигли дна, когда Волдеморт открыл совершенно чёрные глаза. Он уже не вырывался, а объятья Гарри ослабли, едва его добыча перестала сопротивляться. Волдеморт минуту смотрел в болотно-зелёные огни, прежде чем поднять руку и осторожно провести ею по бледному лицу своего нового хозяина.  
Гарри мёртво улыбнулся и тоже провёл рукой по серо-зелёной коже мужчины. Необычное ощущение под пальцами, словно нежный шёлк скрывал под собой маленькие чешуйки. Такой красивый... Гладкое лицо и голова, щели носа и ушей... Длинная шея… Невероятные тонкие пальцы и узкие ладони... Таких среди инфери больше нет...  
Мантия соскользнула с тела Волдеморта и тёмным облаком зависла в толще воды.  
Мужчина не мог оторваться от светлой плоти хозяина. Рук не хватало, и скоро к Гарри прикоснулся безгубый рот. Осторожный раздвоенный язык прошёлся по груди юного хозяина инфери. Гарри, всё ещё держась за мужчину ногами, чуть сдвинулся и потёрся губами о гладкую, такую приятную кожу на плече. Он не знал, не задумывался, его не волновало, что происходит, ему просто было хорошо. И когда тонкие длинные пальцы, которые так восхищали, скользнули куда-то между ног и проникли внутрь, изучая холодное тело, Гарри с любопытством прислушался к ощущениям. Он пошевелился, и почти тут же ему в бедро уткнулась неисследованная ранее деталь анатомии. Всё с тем же любопытством юный хозяин заметил, что его отросток тоже затвердел и поднялся, словно соглашаясь поиграть с коллегой напротив. Гарри сжал сначала свой, потом чужой. Всё такие же холодные, но твёрдые, а под нежной кожицей вздулись вены, налитые чем-то столь же тёмным, как глаза инфери.  
Они опустились на дно. Ледяное, чёрное, каменистое. Любой человек был бы здесь слеп, и даже Люмос оказался бы бессилен разогнать мрак в мрачной толще. Но инфери свет был не нужен. Они занимали уступы и камни, они неподвижно лежали, словно в вечном сне, среди донного мусора, попавшего сюда с поверхности, или бесцельно бродили, не тревожа редких костей. Они не обращали внимания на плавно двигающиеся тела их хозяина и нового инфери, одного из тех, что присоединились к ним сегодня.  
Лишь один, светловолосый, подплыл к тесно переплётшимся и заинтересованно смотрел, а потом попробовал так же прикоснуться губами к бедру хозяина, но Волдеморт оскалился, показывая острые, по-акульи треугольные зубы, и Драко отодвинулся, подчиняясь. Гарри провёл пальцами по этим зубам. Живая плоть не могла выдержать их остроты, но мёртвые покровы инфери не умели кровоточить, лишь что-то чёрное на миг покрыло порез и тут же срастило его.  
От тел на дне расходились неспешные волны. И лишь сияли во тьме два болотных огня...

***

Недавно назначенный Министр Магии Невилл Лонгботтом сидел в утлой лодчонке, настороженно поглядывая за борт. Он нервничал, и было от чего: словно мёртвый караул, лодку сопровождали скользящие под поверхностью воды инфери.  
Сопровождавший Министра невыразимец тоже нервничал, и оттого по кругу повторял известные его отделу факты о новом виде инфери:  
– Мы предполагаем, что данный вид инфери возник в результате мутаций, произошедших под действием неизвестных ритуалов, проводимых во время войны Пожирателями Смерти. Это определённо колония, причём с иерархией, почти как у оборотней. Наверху стоит вожак-альфа, его отличает цвет глаз, они у него зелёные. По предположениям наших аналитиков, именно он «обращает» обычных инфери в этот новый вид. Дальше беты: ближний круг, охрана колонии, или, возможно, просто наиболее сильно прогрессирующие в изменениях; их отличие – абсолютно чёрные глаза, без белков, про зрачки неизвестно. И, наконец, гаммы, низшее звено, почти полностью идентичные обычным инфери.  
Мы предполагаем, что иерархия так же может зависеть от интеллектуально уровня инфери. Есть версия, что «вожак» не случайно напал именно на Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, он его целенаправленно выслеживал. За эту версию говорит то, что «вожак» с самого начала присутствовал у берега, но не предпринял попыток напасть на рядовых Пожирателей. Возможно, его привлёк высокий уровень силы Неназываемого.  
По неизвестным причинам, инфери нового вида избрали местом своего проживания глубоководные трещины вокруг острова Азкабан. Они очень чутко реагируют на колебания воды. На месте прежней высадки пришлось построить мостки, иначе инфери пытались напасть на любого промочившего ноги. К счастью, дополнительных жертв удалось избежать. По-видимому, инфери считают своей законной добычей всех, кто ступил в море.  
Конечно, всё это по большей части только предположения. Мы не рискнули захватить образец даже низшего звена. Как стало ясно из воспоминаний столкнувшейся с инфери группы авроров, «черноглазые» и «вожак» обладают неизвестным нам способом ориентирования в пространстве, возможно, опирающийся на волшебство. Они сильнее обычных инфери, и против них бесполезны волшебные палочки. Не только Авада, но и осуществляющие исключительно грубое физическое воздействие Бомбарда и Секо бесполезны при столкновении с этими существами. Так же, у них исключительно крепкий кожный покров – один из авроров додумался швырнуть Левиосой валун, а Пожиратель Макнейр попытался использовать нож, но оба варианта не принесли результатов...  
Невыразимец продолжал читать в море свою лекцию, а Невилл устало прикрыл глаза. Последние несколько месяцев он спал урывками, держась на энергетиках и зельях бодрости. В стране, пережившей пусть короткую, но всё же войну, многое пришлось восстанавливать, а что-то – сносить и отстраивать с нуля. И законы страны, как прошлые, так и недавно принятые, не исключение.  
Год назад Невилл думал, что в захваченном Пожирателями Хогвартсе трудно. Но там... Там надо было всего лишь защищать младших от отработок-пыток. И даже битва... Детям пришлось отстаивать школу, потому что профессора не могли сделать этого в одиночку. Многое Невилл смог оценить только после победы. Например, что профессор Снейп, которого все считали верным Волдеморту и ненавидели, контрабандой снабжал Больничное крыло неучтёнными лечебными зельями. Где-то к концу второго триместра зельевар-директор сильно сдал, возможно, просто исчерпал себя, а может, ещё что. Он воспрял ненадолго только во время восстания в Хогвартсе. Профессор смог запереть Кэрроу в их покоях, а потом уводил младшекурсников известным только ему тайным ходом, и погиб, прикрывая отступление детей. Достойная и такая неожиданная смерть для того, кого столь многие проклинали.  
А теперь ещё эти инфери. Невилл направлялся к самой страшной тюрьме волшебного мира, чтобы оценить, стоит ли добавить Азкабан к потерям минувшей войны.  
Борт ударился о каменный причал, и дежурный аврор, закрепив канат, протянул Министру руку, помогая выбраться из лодки.  
Невилл немного постоял, оглядывая легендарную тюрьму и пугало всех волшебников и ведьм. Голые камни, высокие стены, всё ещё кое-где зияющие дыры пережитых за последние несколько лет штурмов. И угнетающее впечатление, заставляющее вздрагивать, ожидая появления дементоров. Холодно и промозгло. Самое то место, чтобы терять надежду.  
Невыразимец, которого откровенно потряхивало, выскочил на берег. Достал из-за пазухи амулет, сжал, активируя, и бросил в воду.  
Минута, вторая, третья...  
В какой-то момент вода посветлела от десятка бледных тел. А потом мелкая набегающая волна беззвучно разделилась. Дежурный аврор быстро занял позицию между морем и Министром Магии. Из глубины появились сначала чёрные волосы, потом зелёные глаза, плечи, руки. Вскоре хозяин инфери стоял по пояс в воде, совсем близко к берегу, и смотрел на волшебников.  
Невилл сглотнул. Что бы он себе ни представлял, что бы ни увидел в воспоминаниях Дина и других свидетелей, это почему-то не подготовило его к трупной синеве кожи, прослеживающимся рёбрам и молчанию. Обнажённое тело, недвижное, точно нарисованное на одной из окружающих остров скал. Отодвинув аврора, Лонгботтом сделал шаг вперёд. И замер, увидев...  
...Увидев на лбу инфери почти невидимую бледную ниточку шрама в виде молнии.  
Невилл судорожно втянул холодный солёный воздух и закашлялся.  
А за спиной того, кого при жизни звали Гарри Поттером, поднимались без вести пропавшие Рон, Гермиона, Драко... Их абсолютно чёрные глаза на неподвижных, неузнаваемых, мёртвых лицах.  
Аврор и невыразимец успели подхватить и усадить на споро постеленную мантию Министра Лонгботтома, не отрывавшего больных глаз от тех, кого когда-то так хорошо знал. А затем инфери, так же беззвучно, скрылись под водой, покидая людей.  
Невилл просидел на берегу ещё час. Как-то вдруг вспомнились доклады невыразимцев о многолетних махинациях Альбуса Дамблдора и об отчётах Аврората, что ни один из арестованных Пожирателей ничего не знал о гибели Гарри Поттера. Может ли быть такое, что новый вид инфери – это результат исследований покойного директора?  
Министр Магии покинул остров спустя ещё пару часов. Колония новой разновидности инфери была признана новыми стражами Азкабана.

***

Хозяина инфери не волновали переживания живущих на поверхности, да он о них и не ведал. Его всё устраивало в его не-жизни. В этом месте практически отсутствовали морские обитатели, а остров наверху фонил питательной магией, которую так просто было впитывать. Чего бы ни хотели волшебники, Гарри больше не собирался отзываться. Он возвращался на дно. Он планировал отплатить своему партнёру за доставленное ранее удовольствие. Точно таким же.


End file.
